This invention relates generally to an improved standoff attachment of the type designed for mounting onto a substrate, for use in supporting hardware items such as conduits or cables and the like with respect to the substrate. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved standoff attachment having an internal floating nut mounted substantially at a distal or free end of an elongated standoff post, wherein the internal nut facilitates subsequent assembly with a threaded fastener such as a bolt or screw.
Standoff attachments are well known for use in a variety of aerospace, marine and automotive applications for supporting items such as electrical, pneumatic and/or hydraulic service lines and the like on a substrate. A typical standoff attachment comprises a base structure adapted for secure mounting onto the substrate, in combination with an elongated standoff post projecting outwardly a short distance from the base structure. The standoff post carries a threaded nut adapted for thread-in engagement with a mating fastener such as a suitable bolt or screw used for mounting and supporting the item, such as an electrical wiring bundle or the like, generally at a distal or free end of the standoff post. In one preferred configuration particularly suited for use with thin-walled and/or composite material substrates, the base structure of the standoff attachment is adapted for adhesive bonded mounting onto the substrate thereby avoiding the need to form one or more holes in the substrate. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,546, and adhesive bonded standoff attachments available from Click Bond, Inc. of Carson City, Nev. under product part numbers CB3001, CB3004, CB4001 and CB 4002.
In the past, the threaded standoff nut has been tightly locked or anchored in position on or within the standoff post, as by co-molding the threaded nut within a standoff post formed from a thermoplastic or other moldable material. Such rigid nut installation undesirably increases the risk of cross-threaded engagement by the associated bolt or screw, particularly in view of the fact that the bolt or screw is commonly installed by means of a power tool. Unfortunately, a cross-threaded coupling can be difficult to disassemble, and, upon disassembly, difficult or impossible to re-assemble without replacing the threaded standoff nut. In this regard, nut cross-threading can be a major problem when one or more standoff couplings are disassembled to permit separation of a wiring grid or network or the like from the substrate in the course of routine and/or scheduled maintenance procedures, followed by re-assembly of the standoff coupling components.
By contrast, quick and easy, cost-efficient mounting of the standoff nut in a floating manner at the distal end of the standoff post, to accommodate a minor degree of axial and rotational movement relative to the standoff post, substantially without risk of the standoff nut separating from the standoff post, has not been achieved.
The present invention relates to an improved standoff attachment, particularly of the type adapted for adhesive bonded mounting onto a selected substrate, and including an internal threaded nut for subsequent assembly with an associated bolt or screw, wherein the threaded nut is captured and retained substantially at a distal end of the standoff post and in a floating manner, i.e., in a manner accommodating a minor degree of axial and rotational displacement.